


A Love Story in 12 parts

by Roserade1694



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bart Allen bashing, Bart Allen is not cool, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Halloween Costumes, Healthy Relationships, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Massive amounts of fluff, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Protectiveness, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stalking, They all play sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roserade1694/pseuds/Roserade1694
Summary: Tim is tired. Of a lot of things. But mostly he is tired of how dead his life feels. But then he goes to a party and meets Conner Kent. And things change; some for the worst, but mostly for the best. He just hopes that he and Conner can survive the school year, work, sports, family, and Tim's ex Bart.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garfield Logan/Victor Stone, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Barf on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is split into 12 parts, beginning in September, and ending in September. Each part with have 6-7 chapters, and each part with be a month. The first chapter of each part will announce which part and month that is currently happening. It's going to be a long journey.

Part 1 - September 

Chapter 1  
Barf on the Floor

There was barf on the floor. Some asshole had come into the only bathroom in the entire cafe and barfed. All over the floor. Tim just looked at it and sighed. He reached up to his headset and clicked it on.  
“There’s….ugh….barf on the floor in here…” disgust had drenched his words, and he made no attempt to hide it from the customers sitting around him.  
“Again?” Bart asked, not looking up from the espresso machine he’s cleaning.  
Tim grimaces, the smell hitting him for the second time.  
“Yes, again. Can you fill the mop bucket please while I...ugh...clean up some of the chunks?” So far, today had been tedious at best. First, the shift supervisor, Tara, was late getting there to open, then one of the espresso machines went down in the middle of their morning rush, then Tim had to hop onto cold bar to help there while the drive through line just kept getting longer and longer and longer...not even to mention how many drinks had to be remade. And now this, a pile of barf in the bathroom.  
Tim steeled himself. It had to be done. His shift was almost over anyways, so the comforting relief of a steaming hot shower was not in the far distant future. He swallowed the mass of cotton that had gathered in the back of this throat and took a deep breath, rolled up his sleeves, and began his horrible task.  
Bart came to his rescue five minutes later, and Tim could have kissed him if it weren’t for the fact that he was still dealing with the barf on the floor.  
“Dude...I love you. You have no idea how gross this is.’’ Tim was still holding his nose, or at least not trying to breath too much.  
“It’s just the mop bruh. But whatever. After you’re done cleaning, Tara said to put away the mop stuff then you can leave.” Bart laughed, pushing the bucket towards Tim so he didn’t have to get any closer than he wanted to. Tim hauled himself off the floor, and went to work mopping up the rest of the barf. He did it as quickly as he possibly could, the shower and his couch calling to him from his apartment. Tim finished, rolled into the back room, and proceeded to dump and rinse the dirty mop water from the bucket. Flinging off his coffee stained apron and holding it up to assess the damage, he glanced at the full length mirror that was hanging up on the back door. Subconsciously, he had dressed cute for this Saturday shift. Black skinny jeans showed off his toned legs and small but shapely ass. His black and white plaid shirt was loose fitting, giving some sort of shape other than twig. And of course, because no gay or bi person could avoid, for fear of public shame, his shirt was french tucked. Damn Queer Eye, may they continue doing God’s work. And black leather combat boots, the cute kind with the zip up the side and the pointless laces. The kind that only goes up to the ankle.  
Tim chuckled to himself as he clocks out. Eight hours of work done and now it’s time to enjoy his weekend. Tim grabs his stuff, shrugs into his leather jacket (also black), double checks that he has his phone, wallet, and keys, and makes his way out. He stops by the register to order his own drink before he heads home. The ticket goes through and Bart, who is now on bar, raises an eyebrow at Tim.  
“What?” Tim asks, only glancing up from his phone.  
“For real dude? Blonde roast with 5 shots of espresso? Just inject it right into your fucking arm bro.”  
“Whatever. It keeps me up so I can do homework and stuff. Besides…,” Tim leans across the counter, his eyes half lidded, “I thought you liked it when I got all jittery.”  
Bart starts pulling the shots and quickly fills a large cup three quarters full of blonde roast. And as the shots are pouring into the coffee, Bart leans down to Tim’s level on the counter, and whispers,  
“Now baby...you can’t just say that and not expect me to follow you home just to see how jittery I can get you…” Bart’s full lips are right against Tim’s ear. A shiver slithers it way down Tim’s spine and he lets a smile play on his lips before whispering back in Bart’s,  
“You certainly talk big...but can you walk the walk and talk the talk?”  
“We both know I can Timmy...but I’ll show you as much as you like.”  
Tim shivers again, and pushes himself off the counter just as the last shot drips into the cup. He gives Bart a wink and says,  
“See you in forty-five then? I’ll need some help...you know I get when I’m all...jittery.” He glides his tongue across his top lip and Bart visibly shivers himself.  
“Yeah. I’ll text when I’m at your building.”  
Forty-five minutes was plenty of time to not only clean the grime off of himself, chug the “Tim Special” as his co-workers called it, but also edit some photos he had taken last weekend.  
He was in the middle of color correcting when his phone dinged beside him. Bart’s name was on the lit up screen, signaling his arrival. Tim walked downstairs, all casual like, his hands in his short pockets. Bart was waiting for him, still in his work clothes; a pair of dark wash blue skinny jeans, a tight fitting grey long sleeve and a grey beanie. Bart was taller and a little bigger than Tim, being a runner and a jumper for their university’s track and field team.  
“Were you waiting long?” Tim asked him as he opened the door and Bart walked in, his hands going right for Tims waist.  
“Not at all. I just got here...now show me just how jittery you are.” Tim brought out a shaking hand in response. Bart took it and held it up to his lips, barely holding the fingers so they could tremble against the skin. Against them, Bart said,  
“Let me make you shake even more, baby bird.”  
The two of them barely made it inside Tim’s apartment before Bart crashed his lips onto Tim’s. The kisses were fast, bordering on sloppy, with Bart’s tongue winning the battle of dominance at the moment. Tim honestly didn’t care. He just wanted to be taken, fucked hard, lose control of his body for a little bit. Bart was so good at that. So good at taking what he wanted from Tim, grazing and touching Tim in all of the right spots to make him moan back until they were both horse from pleasure.  
“C-c-come on speedster….,” Tim moaned against Bart, “I asked you to make me lose control, n-not lull me to sleep.” Tim felt Bart growl, and, in one fluid motion, Tim was lifted off the ground and carried to the bedroom. They slumped onto the bed, each other’s firm grip on the other pinning their bodies together. Hands were in hair, then caressing down skin and then finally going under shirts, digging into pants and underwear, frantically tearing away any clothing. Bart stood up, his well-defined and lean chest heaving, trying to catch a breath. His hooded blue eyes watching Tim’s own lithe frame rise and fall for oxygen. A devious smile cracked across his lips.  
“Come on baby bird...let’s really make you lose it.”  
In a millisecond, Bart’s mouth is swallowing Tim slender cock, his fingers twisting and rubbing pink nipples. Tim’s mouth hangs open, a moan trapping itself in his throat. Tim’s hands fly through Barts auburn locks, twisting and grabbing while the other man licked and sucked on his cock. When Bart finally licked his piss slit, Tim let loose the moan that had lodged itself in his throat,  
“FFFFFFUUUUUUHHHHHHH!...” Tim could feel himself reaching his own climax and he hadn’t even been fucked properly. Tim yanked Bart head up to him by the head. He shoved his tongue into Bart’s mouth, growling,  
“Fuck me with that goddamn cock so hard and fast I can’t walk. Now.”  
Bart responded by grabbing Tim by both ankles and throwing his legs over his shoulder. Grinning like an absolute madman, Bart rubbed his cockhead against the rose budding of Tim’s hole. He let a string of spit stretch down to his thicker cock before easing it into Tim-the only act of sexual mercy he would get from Bart for the next hour.


	2. Clean Yourself Up Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart leaves Tim right after he cums and Tim has had enough. Enter Stephanie and Cass for the rescue.

Tim was boneless on the bed. Sweat clouded his already blurred vision and it took a large amount of energy that Tim didn’t necessarily have to roll away from the wall he was facing. He knew Bart was long gone, but for how long he didn’t know. Or really care, if he was being honest with himself. This had been their arrangement since they had ended their romantic relationship over a year ago. And it would probably continue until one of them found themselves someone else. Tim knew that Bart would probably be first. He was attractive, just smart enough to be interesting but just stupid enough to be cute, tall, athletic, kind...and also so selfish. He got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Tim knew first hand. It was one of the main reasons why he had ended it. Not like he really had a choice in the end. Bart was already gone by the time Tim called and officially broke up with him. Long gone. Just like now.  
Tim grunted and rolled over again to his side. He felt sticky, dirty again. His body trembled uncontrollably as he slowly lifted himself to a sitting position and then again till he was standing, his legs and hips visibly shaking so much his knees knocked together. He made his way to the bathroom, taking another long hot shower, letting the water beat against his back, run through his hair and into his mouth. When he finally stepped out, it was 4 pm. Tim moved slowly. He always did after Bart’s special brand of rough sex. He dressed himself in his pajamas and went back to his computer, resuming his editing. He lost himself in the editing, only thinking about color correcting, removing trouble spots. He got fixated on removing a flock of geese that had been flying in the sky above his subject for more than an hour. Then his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He glanced at the notification, praying to whatever god that it wasn’t Bart demanding round two. To his almost overwhelming relief, it was Stephanie. 

STEPHIE: Timmy! Babe!  
TIM: What's up steph?  
STEPHIE: Nm. What are you doing right now?  
TIM: Just editing.  
STEPHIE: Cool. Wanna grab some dinner?  
TIM: Sure.  
STEPHIE: Yeet. Be at your place in 15.  
TIM: k. Cool. 

Thank the lords for Stephanie. Best friend of the century for sure, hands down. Steph is always there when Tim needs her to pull him back down to earth, or yank him up from the ground. Neither let their past relationship influence their current one - and for the best too. Tim had always known he was bisexual, but it was a different story for her. Only after six months of them breaking up did Steph meet Cassandra Cain. Steph...did her best attempt at wooing Cass, who Tim considered the closest of all of his adopted siblings. How they didn’t meet in any significant capacity was honestly astounding to Tim. But the past is done and now they were the most disgustingly happy couples on campus. And in the family. They even beat out Dick and Wally themselves, which honestly deserved a Nobel Prize.  
Tim went and changed out of his sweats, pulled on his work jeans cause they were the closest pair of pants to him, but left on his GU Bats sweatshirt. Oversized, just like he liked it. He slipped on some converse, grabbed his wallet and keys, and made his way downstairs. Steph arrived not a minute later. 

Dinner was tacos. Stupid dumb taco dinner. Loud stupid annoying dumb tacos. Exactly what Tim needed. He needed it. To just not think about whatever happened with Bart earlier, get him out of his own head. Also cause he feels like he hasn’t seen Steph in an eternity. They obviously text everyday, but seeing each other in person is a different thing.  
Steph nudges Tim, bringing him out from his head for the second time in an hour. She’s looking at him, waving her hand in his face.  
“Timmy. Earth to Timmy.”  
Tim jolted in his booth.  
“What?!”  
“Wholly shit Tim. You’re usually out of it, but never this much. What’s going on? Are you okay?”  
Tim shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it.  
“Yeah. It’s all good. Just thinking.”  
“Careful.” Cass’s voice came deep and soothing. Tim let himself smile. God he loved these two. Like really loved them. Steph made him get out of his shell and Cass has, seemingly, always been there to bring him back down to earth.  
“Yeah. I know.” Tim replies with a smirk and an eye roll, going back to eating the rest of his tacos.  
“Hey, there’s gonna be a party tonight. MSU guys are gonna be there. It’ll be fun.” Steph’s look told Tim that she wasn’t really going to take no for an answer. Tim shrugged his answer.  
“Sure.”  
Steph seal clapped at his response, something wholly out of character for her. Both Tim and Cass ardently hoped that she would never do that again.  
“When is the party?” Tim needed the details. And also if he needed to change.  
“Idk for sure. Cass and I were gonna head over at like 9.”  
Tim cocked an eyebrow. Steph had somehow roped Cass into going to a college party. He’d ask Cass about it later.  
“Mmmmm….okay. Text me when you’re going.” Tim would probably just change his shirt...or maybe not. Probably not. The likelihood of finding someone was minimal at best, but it would still be good to just get out of his apartment. Get drunk enough to not care. Just drunk enough to remember the fun but not the bad. He just hoped that Bart wouldn’t be there.  
They finished dinner and the girls were nice enough to walk Tim home. He padded his way up the stairs, and barely noticed that his door wasn’t locked, or the note tapped on the front. He didn’t notice really anything was amiss until he almost knocked over the large, full to the brim, “Tim Special” right next to his computer. His eyes wide, Tim grabbed the coffee and went to check the door. Upon second inspection, it was unlocked and then Tim noticed the note taped on his door. He took it down and unfolded it. 

"Tim,  
Babe. I love it, ya know? Like I love it when I fuck you so hard that you can’t even walk. You feel so good and taste even better. You knew that though. I brought you a little present for later...I know how you get after. Text me later. 

B."

Oh good Lord...  
What the fuck was Bart thinking? He wants round two? Tim was fed up. This had happened before. Bart used Tim whenever he felt like it, with no consideration to Tim’s needs or feelings. Honestly, Tim was over it. He needed someone healthy, someone who considered him too. He needed different. And Tim knew that Bart would never be different. He ripped the note off the door and tore it up, leaving the bits of paper on the floor before slamming the door.  
An exhausted sigh escaped him, and it took all of his energy to push himself off the door and get himself to the couch. Tim grabbed his phone and texted Steph. 

TIM: You’re getting me laid tonight. I’m done with Bart.  
STEPHIE: Okay. Misson Get Timmy Laid is a go. 

Tim slumped. He looked at the clock. An hour and half before the party. Enough time to do some pregaming and change. And Tim knew exactly what he was going to wear tonight.


	3. No More S'Mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick scene change to our first view at Conner. And it isn't the....best day for the big guy. Thank goodness for friends...and alcohol.

“Babe! Come on! It’ll be fun!” Conner practically begged his girlfriend from the couch. Megan was sitting at the kitchen island, currently working on a presentation for one of her psych classes. Without looking up from her laptop, her voice flatter than usual, Megan said,  
“No. Stop asking me to go.”   
Conner rolled his eyes. He knew all he needed to do to get her to go. He got up from the couch and sauntered over to where she was sitting, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder and pouted,   
“Come on S’mores….” Conner didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Megan slammed her computer shut and rolled Conner off. Her eyes hard and her jaw set, she turned to face Conner. Conner’s eyes were huge, big enough to eat one of his disgusting jock breakfasts off of. He just stood there, not really knowing what to do or say. Megan soon filled the silence.   
“Conner. We need to have a discussion about our relationship. A very serious conversation.”   
Kon did not like the sound of that, but he still sat down on the stool next to Megan. He tried to remain calm. This was probably just going to be another argument about how he never seems to take anything seriously and is always pushing Megan’s buttons to the nth degree of annoyance. They would yell for a little bit and then make up and everything would be fine. Conner would drag her to the party and then she would drag his drunk ass back. Easy peasy. Megan was looking at him expectantly, her eyes still very hard.   
“What’s up baby S’mores? What do you wanna talk about?’’ he knew it probably wasn’t the smartest question, but it at least seemed like a good start. Megan clearly did not like the question either. She was quiet for a long minute. Then she spoke. And it was like a bomb dropped.   
“We’re done Conner.” Kon’s jaw went slack.   
This is completely out of left field. Where is this coming from? He thought, and he was just about to ask.   
“Wait….wait, what? Where is this coming from?”   
Megan scoffed.   
“Seriously Kon? Have you not been paying attention? Because if you were, you would have seen this from a mile away.”   
“Babe, what are you talking about? Things are going great. If this is because of that joke I made yesterday at breakfast, I told you that I was sorry--”   
“Conner, that was just the cherry on top. Your apology was barely acceptable. I’m sick and tired of your lackadaisical attitude. You hardly spend any time with me, and we only see each other when you need help with your homework or when you want to have sex. To call this anything other than casual fuck buddies is ludicris. We aren’t dating, we barely exist in the same room. So I’m done. This is over. Go to your party, get drunk, fuck someone else, get hit by a car or a train on the way back, I don’t care, but don’t come crying about how you’ll do better or be different. Because we both know you can’t do that.” And with that, she swung back to her laptop. Kon sat there, dumbfounded. He regained some sort of brain activity, and reached for Megan’s hand.   
“S’mores--” his hand was smacked away, followed by a hard slap on his left cheek.   
“Don’t you ever call me that again. I hate that fucking nickname. Its stupid and annoying and childish.”   
“But--”   
“Just fucking leave Conner. Take your shit, and get out of my apartment. Now.”   
Conner did as he was told. He gathered his books and laptop, quietly slid them back into his backpack. He only looked back at Megan once, her eyes and jaw hard enough to cut diamonds. Kon sighed and closed the door, and as he walked down the hall to the exit, the only consolation he gave himself was that he had only brought his backpack to his breakup. 

There was still almost an hour before the party actually started. But Kon didn’t-couldn’t care. He knew the guy who was having the party, Vic’s boyfriend Gar, and he was already at the house. It was Saturday, which meant tomorrow was Sunday, which meant no practice. Which meant that Kon could get as fucked up as he wanted, as much as he needed. Which right now, was a lot. Gar and Vic watched Kon closely from across the table, all four eyes filled with worry.   
“Okay. I think it’s time to slow down.” Vic reaches across the table and takes the bottle of vodka that Kon had claimed. Kon barely groaned, his head lying in his arms.   
“Kon. Look at me.” Vic’s voice grew commanding. Kon lifted his face just enough to lazily gaze at Vic, the amazonian beautiful black man, and at Gar, whose green colored hair and petite frame was almost erotic. Kon felt...odd. He was bi for sure, but so rarely had guys ever really done it for him. Sure there were some in the past...a certain Bart Allen came to mind, but that was in highschool.   
“Kon…,” Gar started, “is everything okay? You came super early, and started drinking like you’d die if you didn’t. Talk to us.” His voice was filled with concern, like a parent. An annoying movie mom. Kon didn’t want to tell them, didn’t want their pointless sympathy. He already got enough because of his family, and he didn’t really feel like having anymore of it. But he also knew that the party was soon and everyone coming was wanting fun, and having a brooding depressed football player was no one’s definition of fun. So Kon sighed and mumbled,  
“Meg broke up with me…” Vic and Gar did...not react. Or maybe it was more that their reaction was small enough that an already very tipsy Conner did not notice. They sighed in tandem, and Gar reached forward to place his hand on top of Kon’s arm.   
“Kon, I’m sorry, but believe me when I say that this is for the best. You weren’t happy and neither was she. I know it really hurts right now, but I promise that you’ll feel better.” Gar’s words felt genuine, sure, but Kon still didn’t believe him. He grunted as much, and felt like a kicked puppy. Vic was having none of Conner’s bullshit though, and rolled his eyes. He reached over the table, took Kon’s head in his hands and lifted it up to look into Kon’s ocean blue eyes.   
“Dude. For real. You’re being way too sensitive about this. You were the only one who thought you two were actually dating. Not even Meg thought that. So just fucking get over it. All you need to do is get laid. We’ll help. Right, Gar?” Vic’s Team Capitan (™) came out in full force and Kon didn’t have any choice in the matter anymore. Gar, for his part, moved to stand behind Conner, and ran his hands through his black wavy curls, and sighed.   
“I’ll help, but only so you’ll get out of this stupid funk. Vic’s right, Kon. Meg never thought you were dating.”   
Kon huffed.   
“Fine. But they better be super hot. I’m not a charity case. I may be drunk and depressed, but I’m not desperate.”   
Gar giggled and Vic laughed.   
“There’s the Kon I know and love.” Vic said, smacking him on the shoulder, and Gar slung himself over Kon in a backwards hug. Kon cracked a little smile, and knew that his friends were right. Everything would work itself out. He just needed a good distraction.


	4. “Not” Desperate meets Kinda Definitely Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to say more? Just read the freaking title. 
> 
> Tim and Conner meet.

The party was in full swing by the time Tim, Steph, and Cass got there. The music loud, and the door wide open, the three of them entered. Tim looked at the people dancing all over and pairs of all kinds, leaning in close to each other, some with their lips already connected in drunken, sloppy, wet kisses, and others giggling and flirting, almost, but not yet tasting each other's tongues. God, it made Tim a little jealous, if he was being honest with himself. He really wanted to be a part of one of those couples, drunkenly touching and groping, clothes only remaining on due to drunken laziness. Steph had quickly disappeared into the fray to grab drinks. When she reappeared and handed Tim his drink, he started drinking immediately. The drink was strong, and a little recoil showed on his face, but the whole point of tonight was to find someone who wasn’t Bart. Who was fun, someone who Tim could use to forget.   
“Timmy, come on. The real hot ones are in the kitchen.” Steph looped her arm through Tim’s, and with her other, intertwined fingers with Cass, and led them through the throng of bodies to the kitchen.   
And that is when Tim saw him. Tall and brooding, with long black curls and eyes as blue as the Mediterranian Sea. His body broad and tightly muscled, his t-shirt wrapping around his built frame. And casual blue jeans that seemed to hug him...perfectly. Tim stood there like an idiot. 

Kon leaned against the kitchen counter, drink in hand. He was still upset, but on the threat of pain from Vic and Gar, he plastered a smile on his face and eased himself into the relaxed high energy of the party. Then three people walked into the kitchen, all attached. Sure the girls were pretty, stunning even, but it was the slight man on the end who really caught his eyes. His outfit seemed painted on, hugging his toned legs, his slim hips, and his matching dark grey long sleeve fit his torso perfectly. His long black hair laid lazily on his head, framing his face and wide crystal blue eyes perfectly. Then he turned to talk to the slightly shorter blonde, and Kon was faced with the glory that was his small, perfectly sculpted ass. An ass small, but solid enough by the looks of it, that Kon could cup it in one hand, and he wondered what it would look like under the jeans, with his hand prints slapped into the skin...surrounding his cock. Kon tried to shake his head clear. Instead, he just stood there like an idiot. 

Steph and Cass looked at Tim, idiotically staring at the tall guy across the kitchen, who was staring just as stupidly back. Steph huffed, unwrapped her arm from Tim’s, and began pushing him closer to Tall Guy. When she was significantly happy with the distance she closed, she gave a simple command.   
“Talk.” And with that, she took Cass by the hand, and walked out of the kitchen. Cass glanced back and gave a simple thumbs up. 

The two looked at each other for long stupid minute. Then Tim coughed and stumbled,   
“Uh-uh-um...I’m Tim,” he awkwardly stuck out a hand. It took Conner longer than he liked to admit to react, sticking out his own hand to shake it.   
“Conner, Kon for short.”   
Tim took another swig of his cup, as did Conner. They drank in front of each other for a stupid eternity. The alcohol’s effect took its sweet ass time. But it hit Tim first, and Conner not long after. Tim, who was not as short as Kon initially thought, looked up at Kon’s face through hooded eyes, the crystals sparkling. When he spoke, the words slipped together like drunken tongues did, all sweet and sugary,  
“So Kon...tell me about you.”   
Oh damn… Conner was going to get lost in Tim’s voice if it was always going to sound like that. His mind wandered again, imagining what Tim’s voice would sound like pleading his name. Tim, still looking up at Conner, placed a hand on a bicep, snapping Conner back to reality. The touch...relaxed him, a reaction that was not expected. Kon smiled, a sly flirty smile, the thick lips curling on one side.   
“I play football and wrestle. I’m a sophomore at MSU, double majoring in Comm and Phys. Ed. But I wanna know more about you baby.” It was his turn to gaze down at Tim, ocean eyes glinting with little green flecks. Tim stepped a little closer, and Kons free hand curled around his hips, taking a squeeze of Tim’s tight ass. Tim’s free hand slid further up Kon’s thick arm to his even thicker shoulder, finally wrapping his slender fingers around the nape of his neck. His breath hitches before responding,   
“I go to Green State, but who really cares about that right now. We can talk after…”   
Tim didn’t even give Conner a chance to respond before he went up on his tiptoes and slipped his lips against Kon’s. A sharp intake of breath from Kon served as a preparation. Kon tightened his arm around Tim, and grabbed Tim’s cup and set both Tim’s and his own cup on the counter, enabling both of them to get better grips. Kon’s hands settled on Tim’s tiny ass, cupping a cheek in each palm. Tim’s hands snaked around Conner’s shoulders and neck before tangling themselves in Kon’s hair, knotting themselves against his head. 

Conner’s tongue flicked out and grazed Tim’s bottom lip, and in response, Tim’s tongue glided over Kon’s top. Conner almost couldn’t take it anymore, but held back still, licking Tim’s bottom lip, asking for full permission to explore. Tim opened easier than Kon had expected, and his tongue hungrily dove into Tim’s mouth, tasting every part possible. The smallest of moans escaped and lost itself, and when Kon heard it, he forgot all about the drinks and the noise and even about Megan. That little sound of absolute pleasure threw Kon over the edge. Like an animal. In quick succession, he circled his right arm around Tim so tight the smaller man couldn’t have escaped, even if he wanted to, and brought his left hand up to cup Tim’s chin, preventing him from squirming his face away or pulling back. Kon’s tongue dove as deep as it could, wanting to draw more and more moans and groans from Tim. Tim, for his part, hitched himself up, clinging to Kon’s hair in one hand and clenching Kon’s shirt collar in the other. They’re tongues danced, sensually slow, painful almost.   
Tim pulled away first, but so far away that Kon couldn’t have continued. His crystal eyes half lidded, he gazed right into Kon’s deep oceans. He smirked, his own lips curling and Kon was struck with just how beautiful Tim really was. He moved his hand that was around Tim’s chin and brushed a lock of hair away from Tim’s eyes.   
“Wholly shit…” his whisper was barely audible, but Tim had heard it. He leaned forward to press his forehead to Kon’s.   
“What’s up superboy?” mewed Tim, tracing the MSU Supers logo stretched across Kon’s pectorals.   
“Didn’t expect you to be that good,” Kon’s lowered voice rumbled, “But now I’m wondering what else that mouth can do.”   
Tim’s lips curled into seduction, biting his bottom lip before whispering in Kon’s ear,  
“When do you wanna find out?” and he brushed his teeth on Kon’s earlobe.   
On carnal instinct, Kon picked Tim up - whose legs wrapped themselves around Kon’s torso - and in a low voice said,   
“Now.”   
“Good.” Tim purred, and started to lick and suck on Kon’s neck and collarbone, leaving various marks. His tongue and lips flittered and danced on Kon’s skin, and Kon turned, and set Tim on the counter, but still held him close to him.   
“Tim…” Conner’s voice was surprisingly sweet, but still wanton. Conner wanted to stare at Tim’s face, memorize every eyelash, the shape of his nose, the curve of his lips. Tim fulfilled this sudden wish by looking up at him, running a now free hand through his messy hair. He smiled up at Kon, making his already beautiful face grow radiant. Conner couldn’t think of anything cute or clever to say, so instead he let his fingers curl around Tim’s neck, allowed his hand to glide under Tim’s shirt, and allowed his lips to caress Tim’s own. And he allowed the kiss to blossom.  
Tim’s hands flowed up to Conner’s face, cupping his cheeks in each. And when they pulled away for air, they left barely any space between them.   
“You wanna get out of here?” Conner asked, the words tumbling out on his breath. Tim only nodded.


	5. Impossibly Close, and Still so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a little spicy and a little silly. Mostly silly. The spice is in the next chapter.

Conner lifted Tim off of the counter and they both downed their warm, watered down drinks. They shared a quick little kiss and parted ways. Tim left to find Steph and Cass, and Conner went to find Vic. Their conversations mirrored each other, with Steph asking as many questions as Gar did and Vic and Cass stoned faced, saying only “Be safe.” after the constant chatter of their significant others, who only stopped their questions after a squeeze of the hand. And when Tim saw Conner waiting at the back door, his heart began to unexpectedly flutter, and he felt his cheeks grow warm.   
I can’t be this drunk… he thought, and pushed his reaction out of his mind. Conner had his head down, playing on his phone with a hand in his pockets, leaning up against a wall, his black waves (curls?) fringed his eyes beautifully. Tim swallowed and grew nervous. Annoyed at himself and setting his jaw, Tim shook his head to clear it and made his way to Conner.   
“Hey.”   
Conner looked up from his phone and his breath caught in his throat. Tim stood on the top step, the yellow lights from the open door framing him like a renaissance portrait. It was oddly ethereal, and Conner could really find the right words, so he settled for,   
“Hey yourself,” Kon smirked, and the urge to kiss Tim came back in full force, so he held out his free hand, “Get over here.”   
Tim giggled and took Conner’s hand, who pulled Tim into his arms. Tim was still smiling when their lips met, and he giggled into Kon’s mouth when the bigger guy slipped his hand under the back of Tim’s shirt. Then Tim got impossibly close, the tips of their noses and foreheads bushing. They stopped kissing, but they hadn’t pulled away from each other, instead enjoying the smell of each other on their breath. Then, just as suddenly as he drew close, Tim was pulling Conner to his feet, intertwining their fingers, laughing like the Moon itself had sent down dust to tickle him. It made Conner feel even more intoxicated.   
Their arms were stretched between them, with Tim in front, dragging Conner to wherever his heart whimed. Conner decided that Tim was too far away, and used his developed strength to pull Tim back to him.   
“Here…” Conner tried to command, but it came out as more of a pleading whine. Tim’s lip grew mischievous in response. He planted a wet drunk kiss on Conner’s cheek and bolted, running away in as much in a straight line as he could muster, laughing behind him,   
“Come and catch me then superboy!”   
It didn’t take long for Conner to catch up and sweep Tim into his arms, who was laughing like a child too tired to even sleep. It made Conner drunk.   
“Home!” Tim commanded, in a voice still light and airy with drunken hysterical laughter. Conner let Tim climb onto his back, his weight barely consequential to Conner. But when Tim rested his chin on Conner’s shoulder, the head dipping in towards his own, Conner could feel his heart skip three beats. And he was positive that Tim felt it too. He stopped walking, and Tim barely moved, exhaustion hitting the petite boy all at once.   
Conner adjusted Tim on his back, made sure he was supported, and walked to his apartment. 

Tim had fallen asleep on the way to Conner’s apartment, purring in contentment against his skin. The unlocking of the door disturbed him just enough for him to mumble, “bed”. Conner went to lay Tim down on his own bed, willingly forfeiting the warm blankets and comfortable pillows for this beauty that he had taken to his own apartment. But just as Conner turned to leave, he felt a hand ball into a fist around his shirt.   
“No...no leafing.” Tim weakly pleaded, his crystal eyes heavy with drunken sleep. And Conner could not find a single cell in him that resisted.   
“Can I change into jammies first?” He asked quietly. One of them needed to be at least a little more comfortable than sleeping in jeans and a tight shirt. But then he thought of Tim in his own tight clothes. Once Kon had changed into a pair of old sweats, he helped Tim out of his tight fitting pants and shirt, and pulled an extra big (even on Conner’s wide frame) MSU Super’s football sweatshirt, not bothering with even trying to find him anything for his bottom. Nothing that Kon had would fit Tim anyway. Tim was still awake enough to not make this task impossible, and awake enough to float half covered fingers down Conner’s well defined pectorals, onto his abs.   
Conner, ever the gentleman, caught Tim’s hand before they could somehow find their way into his pants.   
“We can do that later if you want,” Kon whispered and Tim pouted, “but right now, it’s sleep time.” Tim nodded in what seemed like agreement before amending,   
“Cuddle sleep time.”   
“Yes, cuddle sleep time.” Conner could not stop the smile that spread across his face.   
“Kisses please.” Tim’s request was barely a mumble, but he still puckered his lips. Kon stifled a laugh, but obliged, pecking Tim’s puckered lips three times. And when Kon pulled away, Tim mumbled,   
“Now cuddles…” and then purred. Kon smiled softly, climbed into bed and pulled Tim onto his chest, warranting yet another purr from him. Kon pulled the blankets up to Tim’s shoulder and ran his hand through Tim’s long black locks till he could feel sleep pulling at his own eyes.

Neither of them knew how long they slept, folded in on each other, legs tangled. The mid-morning sun shone on the side of Conner’s face, spreading molten autumn warmth across his cheeks. He groaned, burying his head into the pillow, and tightening his arms around the body lying next to him. The slim body was already as close as possible, with long black strands tickling his nose, face nestled in the crook of Conner’s neck, lips brushing against sensitive skin with each breath. It took Conner a sleepy, groggy moment to remember that Tim was the slim body in his bed, sleeping so soundly, pulled so close. Conner sighed, and it was full of contentment he hadn’t felt in a while. Which should have been alarming, but it wasn’t. Holding Tim felt good, natural. So Conner held him tighter, drew him impossibly close, flittered his lips against skin.   
Tim began to fidget and mumble, the sunlight reaching his eyes. He was hot - an unnatural state for Tim to be in, and it took Tim longer than he’ll ever admit to remember his night, and the wonderfully broad chest he was now practically plastered to. He would never turn down being this close to the real life human incarnation of Apollo, so he burrowed his head into the gods neck, brushed his lips across sensitive skin, spread his fingers across taught muscles, listened to his steady heartbeat.   
They both realized the other was awake at the same time.   
“Good morning…” Conner’s whispered words felt like the darkest chocolate in Tim’s ears, and in response, Tim could only breathe out a tiny,   
“Hi..”   
They were quiet for a long time, just taking each other in, the 10:30 am sunlight creating ringlets of dust. They did not think, and slowly, instinctually cautiously, closed the already miniscule gap between their lips. And when they finally connected, their first morning kiss was...impossible. It was like it was written out of a Shakespeare play. To Conner, Tim’s lips tasted like black coffee; bitter but still sweet, like honey, with fruit, apples and strawberries. It was absolutely addictive. And to Tim, Conner’s lips tasted like fresh mint leaves, refreshingly chilling, and warm, like Mexican Hot Chocolate, sweet and spicy at the same time. It was impossibly intoxicating.   
Conner pulled away first, completely unwillingly, but his headache and stomach got the better of him. He brushed Tim’s hair from his crystal blue eyes, shining even brighter in the sun.   
“Breakfast?’’  
Tim nodded.   
“And coffee.”   
“And coffee.” Conner agreed. But they still didn’t move. That is until their stomachs grumbled in hungry anger. Conner groaned, and lifted his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. Tim did the same, leaning into his fists pressed against Conners firm pectorals. The circular rubbing tickled Conner, childlike laughter bubbling up, which made his head hurt even more. Tim saw Conner wince, and wiggled up to press a kiss to Conner’s forehead.   
“So coffee?” Tim offered, eyes bright with the sun. Conner nodded and began to roll off the bed. He did not, however, let go of Tim, pulling him off the bed with all of the blankets. Tim laughed, full of drunken childish glee, eyes tightly shut and hair sticking all over.   
Conner only begrudgingly let go of Tim, who scrambled to pull his pants back on. He took off Conner’s sweatshirt only briefly to pull his own shirt on. Conner pulled on another hoodie, and Tim was back in front of Conner in a millisecond.   
“Come on, I know a great brunch place that’s close by.”   
“Okay, okay,” Conner laughed, then looked at what he was wearing, “Do I have to change?”   
Tim looked at Conner’s outfit, thinking about the venue...and how good Conner looked in those grey sweatpants.   
“Probably just change your pants. Jeans will work fine.” If they were going to have an unofficial brunch date, the wondrous distraction of grey sweats probably shouldn’t be around. Maybe...definitely later.   
“These good?” Conner was asking, having pulled on a pair of dark wash straight leg jeans.   
“Perfect.” Tim praised. They were, and Tim definitely did not stare at how the jeans hugged Conners sculpted ass. Conner may or may not have caught him doing so, but he couldn’t say anything. Not when Conner was staring at Tim’s ass in his black skinny jeans.   
“So where we goin’?”   
“Ihop.” Tim cracked a smile.   
“Wait, for real?”   
Tim laughed at Conner’s face, who’s eyebrows were raised, “No dummy. It’s called The Lucky Egg.’’  
“Never been there…”   
“No duh. Barely anyone has heard of it. But it’s really good.” Tim offered Conner his hand, and he took it, fingers easily intertwining. Tim smiled up at Conner and the two started walking. Conner soon realized that Tim was mission oriented, pulling Conner down the stairs and along the sidewalk to their destination. Conner decided that he had enough pulling, now using his own strength to yank Tim back towards him. Tim yelped, and Conner wrapped his arm around Tim’s waist.   
“You stay here now.” he whispered in Tim’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Tim stayed tucked into Conner’s side for the rest of the walk to the restaurant, and took his direction so far as to sitting as close to Conner as possible during the meal.


	6. After Brunch Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the Smut (TM) is here! It isn't the best smut ever written, but hey. It's written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This is the last chapter for this part, and so I'll be taking a quick break from updating for this to finish part two. As for part two, expect lots of fluff, some more smut, and some angst. Thank you so much for the support and the loving comments, they honestly mean so much and they keep my drive to write and post up.

“Wholly shit dude. That was so good. Thanks again for buying.” Conner slung himself on his couch. The walk back from the restaurant was filled with conversation and laughter, and to much of Conner’s pleasure, Tim didn’t stray from Conner’s hip.   
“My pleasure. You let me stay at your place last night.” responded from the other side of the couch, not looking up from his phone,   
“And thanks for letting me use your charger.”  
“No problem..” Conner trailed off, looking at Tim across from him. Tim’s legs were pulled up to his chest, folding himself like a pretzel. His hair fell over his face, accentuating his small nose and full lips. Conner decided again that Tim was too far away, so he surged forward, and pulled Tim by the wrists to his chest.   
“Conner - !” Tim was cut off with Conner’s heated kiss, melting Tim’s lips, still tasting like syrup and coffee.   
“You were too far away again…” Conner whispered, low voice rumbling against Tim’s hands. Tim looked back at him through hooded eyes, the crystals growing dark with new lust. Tim returned the kiss with a blazing hot kiss of his own.   
“You could have just said something.”   
“It’s more fun this way…” Conner said between kisses.   
“Whatever, just shut up.” Tim kissed back hard, handing knotting themselves in Conner’s hair. Conner’s hands roamed all over Tim’s back, sliding easily under the shirt and sweatshirt and down into the black pants. When Conner cupped and squeezed an asscheek, Tim moaned, the most intoxicating noise he had made yet. Conner immediately wanted more. Tim wiggled up to get closer to Conner’s face, letting his tongue dance along with Conner’s. Conner’s tongue dove into Tim’s mouth, engaging the other tongue in a balletesque duet. Tim moaned again, and again it was greedily swallowed by Conner. Conner adjusted himself, sitting up and pulling Tim along with him.   
“Kon.” Tim moaned, sending shockwaves down his spine.   
“I want you. Now.” Conner groaned against Tim’s lips. Tim could only nod in agreement. Conner’s hands began to wander up Tim’s slender chest, settling on his nipples, rubbing the buds as they grew hard. Tim’s hands flew up Conner’s shirt, gliding the seam up and over his broad chest and shoulders. Tim slowed, staring in wonder at the vision before him. Conner’s upper body was...breathtaking. The skin pulled taut over the well defined muscles, large pectorals flowing into broad shoulders. And his arms, his beautiful beautiful arms, everything perfectly balanced. Tim needed to worship him like a God. And he did exactly that.   
Tim went low, grabbing the seam of Conner’s jeans, and began to kiss and lick his way up, taking deliberate care to spread his spit everywhere on Conner he possibly could. And good lord did Conner love what was happening. Every kiss and swipe of the tongue across his skin left a trail of heat, like smoldering embers, and he lost himself in the sensation. When Tim finally reached Conner’s nipples, one in his mouth and the other squeezed between two fingers, Conner’s head rolled back. As wonderful as this felt, he suddenly needed to kiss Tim, feel their skin pressed together. So Conner yanked Tim’s shirt off, and dove his hands back under his pants, squeezing both asscheeks. Tim crawled up Conner’s chest, sucking bruises all over Conner’s collarbone and neck till their lips met again. Tim stopped, only briefly to tease,   
“You did say you wanted to see what else my mouth can do…” And the only thing Conner could do in response was greedily kiss Tim again. And while their tongues danced, both pairs of hands went to each other's pants, hungry to be used. Skin craving to be touched. Dicks screaming out with wanton need against denim. And both men grunted in relief when they were released from their cloth prisons. Then everything stopped.   
Conner sat up, Tim rising with him, hands still flat against Conner’s chest. They stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves in the shades of blue and flecks of green. They barely even breathed.   
“Tim…”   
“Yeah?”   
“Do you...want to? Keep going, I mean?”   
A shaky breath out. A nod.  
“Yeah. I do.”   
Conner’s voice dropped, growing sultry,   
“Say it.” Tim went quiet, tracing little circles on Kon’s chest. And when he looked back up into Conner’s face, a breath hitched in his throat. He closed the distance between their faces, placing his lips against Conner’s. Conner could feel the heat coming off of Tim’s breath when he whispered,   
“Fuck me, Conner Kent.” And with the “T” still hanging from his mouth, Tim’s lips crashed and burned onto Conner’s. Tim’s hips started to grind into Conner’s, who took both his and Tim’s cocks in his hand, while his other reached around to massage Tim’s hole. Tim’s kissed harder at the stimulation, his hands frantically roaming every place they could, nails digging into muscles. While Conner did love the dry humping moment they were having, there needed to be something a little more substantial happening. So he pushed Tim down on the couch, hovering over him while using one hand to remove his pants, and offering the other for Tim to suck at the fingers. Even on his fingers, Tim’s mouth was hot, his tongue playing with fingers. Conner kissed and licked his own way down Tim’s torso, pausing at the nipples, biting and flicking them in his mouth. He let them go, trailing hot saliva down Tim’s torso. Tim was still trapped in his jeans, and Kon had to reluctantly take his fingers away from Tim’s mouth to loop through belt loops and yank them off of him. And when Tim’s naked hips were freed and spread wide for Kon, filled with want, Kon lost it. His arms encircled Tim’s lithe hips, pulling him to Kon’s waiting mouth. Kon licked Tim’s taint, dragging his hips up to access Tim’s tight hole. Kon stopped and stared. Tim’s hole was so...beautiful? Was that the right word? It had to be. Clean, perfectly clean, no hair. And pink, puckering so wonderfully. Tim whined, whimpering at all lack of contact. Kon shook his head, and dove in, licking, sucking and kissing his hole. Tim gasped, and moaned into the hot contact of Kon’s tongue on his hole, and knotted his hands in Kon’s hair. Kon spread Tim’s perfect ass cheeks as wide as possible, and thrust his tongue into Tim’s hole.   
“God, yes...more…” Tim moaned each word, and at his request, Kon took a still wet finger and slowly pushed in, taking his tongue away to watch the hole stretch around Conner’s thick fingers. Tim moaned again, more and more wanting wetting his voice. Conner added a second finger, earning another sweet moan from Tim. Conner, keeping his fingers in Tim’s hole, started to kiss Tim’s inner thighs, sucking the porcelain skin, marking his territory.   
Tim shuddered, and laced his fingers in Conner’s hair. Kon pulled Tim up into his lap, keeping his fingers in that tight hole. Tim shuddered, Kon’s fingers twisting and pumping into his prostate. Conner drank his moan like it was sent from the gods, kissing Tim harder, thrusting his fingers faster. Tim curled his fingers around Kon’s thick cock, pumping it to Kon's rhythm.   
Kon felt the heat build in the pit of his stomach, climbing his mountain higher and higher. He needed to be inside Tim, needed to feel him tight around him. Conner shifted, moving his hands to grab hold of Tim’s hips, carrying him up as Conner stood, squaring his hips under Tim’s. Tim laughed in surprise, clinging to Conner’s shoulders.   
“Where we goin’?” Tim asked, his lips grazing Conner’s. Conner grinned.  
“The bed.”   
Tim giggled, and kissed Kon again, one arm slung around his neck and the other in his hair, combing it in all directions. The kiss was so sweet, innocent almost, like his hand wasn’t just deliciously curled around Kon’s thick cock, or that his mouth had not just begged Kon to fuck him. Kon could feel the sly, cocky smile in Tim’s kisses, and Kon couldn’t help but smile back.   
They reached the bedroom, Conner’s hair sticking up in every possible direction, greasy from Tim’s hands, and Tim’s lips were red and swollen, with the beginnings of bruises on his hips. A mischievous grin curled its way onto Kon’s lips, and before Tim could properly react, he was flying through the air, absolutely struck by just how strong Conner really was. He landed square on the bed with a thud and then was pinned in on all sides by Conner’s thick limbs. Not that Tim was complaining, Conner was absolutely god-like looking down at him.   
Conner reached over to the bedside table, and rummaged through a drawer, then pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He waved the lube in front of Tim’s face while expertly opening and sliding on the condom one handed. Tim giggled again, his hands starting to explore Conner’s defined chest, sliding across abs and pecs, squeezing and rubbing. He rolled Conner’s hard nippled in his fingers, sending shivers down the spine.   
They made eye contact while Kon slicked his fingers and Tim’s hole, and it was like the world froze. Conner lifted Tim’s hips, curling his legs over broad, strong shoulders. Tim shuddered, feeling the ghost of Conner’s touch trail up his thighs to his hips. Conner lowered his head till his lips were barely hovering against Tim’s. There were no words to be spoken, and when Kon started to slide himself into Tim’s pleading ass, he pressed a searing kiss to Tim’s lips, melting the skinny, lithe, creamy skinned body beneath him.   
Tim’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he didn’t even try to hold in the absolute obscene moan that escaped him, and Conner swallowed it whole, drinking it up, letting it soak into his bones. And he needed more. So Kon fucked Tim, hard and fast, unforgiving, driving him further and further from sanity.   
Grunts and gasps made of pure desire and ecstasy filled the space, salty sweat making the bodies clinging to each other tacky.   
“K...K...Kon...I...I’m gonna...gonna…” Tim gasped each word, letting them fall out of his mouth like water. Kon slowed his thrusts just barely, cradling Tim’s head in the crook of his arm, grunting into Tim’s ear. He needed to feel Tim’s clench around him, feel Tim milk him for all his worth. So Conner resumed his unforgiving drive into Tim’s prostate, making him scream Conner’s name just as he came, his pale cock spurting cum between their sweaty bodies. Tim clenched beautifully around Conner’s base, and he came just a second later, grunting heavily in Tim’s ear.   
Tim was a quivering mess beneath Conner, hair sticking in all directions, eyes blown hugly wide, and all he could do was hold weakly onto Conner’s shoulders.   
Conner’s flaccid cock slipped out of Tim, and Conner discarded the used condom. Tim could barely move, a sweaty panting mess, and Conner mopped up Tim with an already dirty shirt. Conner’s body went limp on top of Tim, his face buried in between the crook of Tim’s neck and the sweat drenched pillow. He turned his head towards Tim’s shined skin and pressed his lips to it.   
“You’re so good…” a whisper came in Tim’s ear. Tim barely reacted, turning his face slightly towards Conner’s, and ghosted his lips in the question of time. Kon lifted his head just enough to look through half lidded eyes at the digital clock on his bedside table. But he also couldn’t help but look at Tim, glittering in the 1 pm light slotting through the blinds above the bed, angel like.   
“It's 1.” Conner grunts back, his head flopping back to the pillow. Tim sighs in full contentment, shifting under Conner to curl against his broad chest.   
“Wake me up at 4.” he mumbles against his muscles, eyes already fluttered closed.   
“M’kay baby.” Conner murmured back, fully relaxing his body, and letting his own eyes flutter shut. 

4 pm came quicker than either would have liked. Conner was up first again, but instead of allowing himself to keep Tim so close to him, he got up and went to the living room to gather all of the wayward clothing. By the time he was back in the bedroom with an arms full of clothing, Tim’s eyes were blinking open, his fists attempting to rub the sticky sleep from them. They took each other in, piece by piece in the oddly comfortable silence that had enveloped them. Conner slowly deposited each of Tim’s clothing items with him, the overly large sweatshirt now in a state of limbo. Once they were both dressed, with all of Tim’s belongings with him, they looked at each other once more. Conner moved closer to Tim, needing to feel his skin against his again. When all he did was intertwine their fingers, Tim looked up at him, face plastered with confusion. Conner scratched his neck,   
“Well...I figured I should at least walk you home. Be at least a little bit of a gentleman.” A tiny smile danced across Tim’s lips as he said,   
“Thank you...umm...can I...would it be okay with you if I took that hoodie?” Conner turned his torso to grab the hoodie off the bed, and gave it to Tim, saying,   
“Course. I never wear it anyway…and you look way cuter in it than I ever did.” Tim blushed at the compliment, and made an attempt to hide his face.   
“We should go…” he mumbled, pulling Conner out of the door.   
The walk to Tim’s apartment was not filled with easy and light conversation, though they did talk about classes and Conner finally got some details on Tim, like his major, where he worked (the coffee shop between both campuses, Conner made sure to remember to stop by to see him in action) and his hobbies. They arrived quicker than either expected or wanted, and an awkward silence precluded their inevitable parting. Just as Tim let go of Conner’s hand to head up the stairs, Conner reached forward to grab him again,   
“Wait. Can...can I have your number? Just so like...we can..talk and stuff…”   
Tim took a second. Him? Really? Conner was asking him for his number? He tried to hide his elation, smiling only a little.   
“Sure. I’d like that a lot.” 

End of Part 1


	7. Coffee Shop Meeting 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Part 2 - Late October

Tim was drained, his feet shuffling across the dirty tile of the coffee shop. He had worked all day, his brain had been running on low for the first half of his eight hour shift. He was cleaning the espresso machine just after the morning rush when his phone dinged.  
“Bart, I’m running to the back real quick.” He said as he finished putting together the machine. Bart nodded, looking a little too hard at Tim as he left.  
Tim pulled his phone out the second the door to the back room swung close. His tired face relaxed, spreading into a stupid grin. Conner had texted him.  
SUPERBOY: Hey Babe.  
BABYBAT: Hey Superboy.  
They had been texting for about a month. Almost every day too. Which felt weird to Tim. He and Bart had never texted half this much, let alone every single day after they met. And Tim couldn’t help himself. Every time Conner texted him, he grinned like a stupid monkey. Conner made him feel smart and special and he was so SO funny.  
SUPERBOY: you still at work?  
BABYBAT: Yeah for like four more hours...I’m probably going to take my lunch soon.  
SUPERBOY: Nice….so you’ll be free for like an hour?  
BABYBAT: 30 minutes. Why?  
SUPERBOY: Just wondering... I’ll talk to you later, K?  
BABYBAT: Oh yeah sure.  
He slid his phone back into his pocket.  
“Tara?” he called into the back.  
“What’s up Tim?” came the answer, the blonde spinning around in her chair.  
“Could I take my meal?”  
“You opened today right?” Tim nodded.  
“Yeah, of course. Clock out in front.” Tim nodded again, and took off his greasy, coffee stained apron, and left the back room to clock out. And right as he got done clocking out and putting his order through, he heard a familiar voice.  
“Really hope you’re willing to share that sandwich.” Tim whirled around. Conner was standing there, a backpack slung over his shoulder, his hair windswept.  
“Conner?!”  
“That’s me babe.” he replied, a smirk playing on his lips.  
Tim ran up and slung his arms around Conner’s neck, laughing like a spoiled child.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I needed a new place to study, and figured I should visit my favorite know-it-all barista.”  
“Is that why you asked me when I’m going on break?”  
“Found me out. I just wanted to see you,” Conner said, a hand ghosting a caress on Tim’s cheek, “We haven’t seen each other in more than a month.”  
“I know…,” Tim mumbled, not happy about it either. He would be lying if Conner hadn’t sparked something in Tim that he hadn’t felt in a really long time, and it was nice to feel like a giddy teen (well...younger teen).  
“Hey, it's okay. We’ve both been busy,” he said, “c’mon, let’s go sit.” They took each other’s hand and found a spot by the hand-off counter. Tim’s break went by too quickly, the both of them laughing and flirting. Thank the gods the café was practically empty, but they did get some looks from Bart. Tim noticed, but Conner was blissfully unaware. Tim knew there would be questions from his ex once he was back on the floor. He looked at his phone and sighed.  
“Kon, I have to get back.”  
“Okay babe, you’re off in like four more hours?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Cause I’m gonna wait for you.” said with a wink and a playful grin.  
Tim felt his cheeks start to burn. Conner suppressed a laugh. He grabbed Tim’s wrist before he could escape, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek - a promise to stay. Tim couldn’t help but smile as he picked up his trash and went to the back to clock in. Tara gave him a look that said something along the lines of “gonna have questions about that hot guy later.” To which Tim rolled his eyes.  
Back on the floor, Bart’s eyes were hard. Tim decided it was best to not say anything.  
“Who’s that.” He said, a statement and not a question.  
“Conner. From MSU.” came the simple response. Bart’s eyes narrowed. Tim had a type - Sports stars. He knew that Tim came from an athletic family, his oldest brother Dick Grayson-Wayne having been a gymnast with multiple national titles and metals. He was even considered for the Olympic Men’s team. Jason Todd-Wayne had been a star on both the football and basketball teams in high school and college. Tim himself was a gymnast, a short stop, and a figure skater. His younger brother Damian was quickly gaining titles as a Fencer and a tennis player. His sister Cassandra Cain was a trained ballerina, gymnast, and had taken her soccer team to state all four years she was on the team. Ex girlfriend Stephanie Brown played softball, basketball, and soccer. His dad even still had long held field and wrestling records, and his football, basketball, and lacrosse numbers were retired.  
Bart played baseball and still ran for the track team. He was tall and slim and lithe, with sharp features. This Conner person was almost the exact opposite of him. He was still tall, if not a little taller, but his build was downright massive, with incredibly broad shoulders, giant biceps and triceps making up his arms, and a chest that seemed to have been sculpted by marble by Michelangelo himself. But it was his face that was the most different; sure, his jaw was still chiseled and his cheekbones were still high, but all of the other features were soft. Conner's lips were plump, his cupid’s bow defined. His nose is still Roman, but it’s like someone took a blurring tool from Photoshop to soften the lines just enough. But it’s his eyes. They’re blue - ocean electric, like the Mediterranean in July. But they aren’t cold, they’re kind and soft and welcoming. Almost innocent in the way they shine. His hair was black, wild and curly and still windswept. Like he came right in from working on the farm. This Conner is honestly down right beautiful. No wonder Tim was so smitten.  
But Bart knows Tim better than he thinks. He knows Tim can be fickle, and even Conner can be out like yesterday’s trash.  
What Bart will never admit to is that he feels insanely jealous because of this single stranger who so quickly won Tim’s affection. 

The rest of Tim’s shift went by quickly, in large part thanks to Kon, who flirted more than he studied. As Tim clocked out and gathered his things, Tara gave him a look.  
“If he does anything, you call me.” she said, the threat clear.  
Tim just laughed and nodded, “Okay Tara. I will.”  
Conner is waiting for Tim, his broad frame leaning easily against the hand-off counter. His backpack is off, settled between his shins, his black curls falling over his eyes, focused on his phone. Tim smiles small, and tiptoes towards Conner, and then wiggles his way into his eyesight. Conner smiles immediately, one of his hands falling to one of Tim’s hips.  
“I’m done!” Tim states, full of child-like pride. Conner chuckles.  
“I see that. Now I can do this,” Conner pulls Tim into him further, kissing him so gently. Tim smiles into it, and slips his hands around Conner’s neck. 

Bart, who is still on for another hour, stares hard at the budding romance between the two, so seemingly opposite that it made his stomach flip. He hears them talking about getting food, seeing a movie, watching a game - things pointless when Bart knows that it will last less than a year. Bart always has the last word. Which is why he knows that Tim will choose him.


	8. Practice Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their First Official Date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about Ice Skating so please tell me things cause its gonna be important in future chapters. Thank you!! 😁

It’s Sunday morning, the day after their impromptu coffee/work date. When Conner had asked what Tim wanted to do for their first official date, he had expected something along the lines of dinner and a movie. Instead, Tim thought for a little too long and then asked Conner,   
“Do you know how to ice skate?”   
Conner had hesitated. Everyone knows how to ice skate a little. And Conner had played hockey until he was a junior, so he can skate better than the average person. But he has a feeling Tim, with his strong, lithe, dancer’s body, is much better than even the most avid of ice skaters.   
He didn’t know how right he actually was. 

Tim loves the ice. Pretty much always has, since the day his birth dad set him on the ice as a 4 year old. It's October, so it's the middle of competition season, and still Tim chooses to spend any free time he has on the ice, practicing routines and singing his songs. So it was natural to go to the rink for a first date. It did kind of double as some light practice. He was taken by some surprise when Conner said that he played hockey in high school. An idea sprang into Tim’s head and he grinned a little bigger at it. Maybe...just maybe...he could finally take home a Pair title with a little help from this Adonis of a man. 

The rink is empty, save for them, as it should be at 7 in the morning. Luckily, they had opened thirty minutes before so Conner was able to get a pair of skates. And now they are skating around the oval of the rink, hands clasped together. But Conner can already tell Tim’s itching to show off a little. He squeezes Tim’s hand and Tim looks at him.   
“You wanna go faster right?”   
“Oh...no it’s okay…”   
“Come on dude. You’re a figure skater. Show me some moves.” At the encouragement, Tim glows, and they slow so he can get a proper push off. If Conner thought Tim was pretty, good lord, now he thought Tim was...otherworldly, ethereal. His long limbs extend fully to the fingertip of his middle finger, his legs are strong and elegant and so powerful. He spins and leaps, and even skips. When he slides to a stop in front of Conner, his cheeks are red and his hair is messed from his speed.   
“Hi.”   
“Lookin’ pretty good out there babe.” Conner praised, pulling Tim closer by his hips, and brushing a chaste kiss on his lips.   
“Thanks...Can we try something?”   
Conner raised an eyebrow.   
“What?”   
“I just wanna try an easy lift is all.”   
“Tim. I know I told you that I played hockey, but I don’t know how to do any sort of lifts.”   
“Conner, I promise that it’s super easy. Cass and I do it all the time.” Conner still looked uncertain. Tim put his hands on Conner’s biceps and gave them a reassuring squeeze.   
“Come on Kon. You picked me up so easy when we met and went to your house. Can we please just try?” Tim purposefully makes puppy eyes. Conner sighed, knowing that he stood no probable chance of convincing Tim otherwise.   
“Fine. But I want to practice it, not skating first. Okay?”   
Tim did a seal clap and hopped up and down. He pecked a quick kiss on Conner’s lips,   
“Yay! Thank you baby! Okay I’m going to explain it then we can practice it standing then we can try it skating. You know how to skate backwards right?”   
Conner chuckled, “Yes Tim, I know how to skate backwards.”   
“Just checking! Okay, so the lift is called a Press lift. I will be skating forward facing you while you skate backwards. One of my hands will be interlocked with yours and the other will be on your shoulder, and your other hand will stabilize on my hip. You will use the hand on my hip to lift me up, and keep me up for three seconds. When we move, I will take off on my non dominant foot, and then that is when you lift me up. Does that make sense?”   
Conner nods, easily picturing how the lift is meant to look like. And how it can go wrong. The ice is hard, and while Conner knows he is strong with quick reflexes and Tim is stronger than he looks, a fall on the ice from high up can result in a major concussion minimum. So he’ll need to be careful. Tim is looking up at him expectantly, his sapphire eyes turned into wide bowls filled with excitement.   
Conner lets out a breath, focusing, putting his hand on Tim’s slender hip and holding his hand out for Tim to take.   
Tim sees the shift in Conner, from casual flirtation to serious focus. And good freaking God in heaven above it’s sexy. Tim puts his hand on Conner’s shoulder, gripping it with anticipation, and interlocks his fingers with Conners. Their eyes meet and the world stops.   
“Are you ready?” Conner whispers, and Tim nods.   
“On the count of three….one….two….three.” and then Tim feels his feet leave the ground and a pressure on the hip Conner’s holding. Tim pushes down on both Conner’s extended arm, and his brick of a shoulder. When Tim looks down, he’s greeted with a gorgeous sight. Conner is looking up at him, still intensely focused, his ocean eyes dark. His black curls have fallen away from his face, allowing Tim to see his features fully for the first time. And Conner is beautiful; his full lips on full display, and Tim can see he’s chewing on the inside of the bottom lip in concentration. He’s...really handsome. Tim thinks.   
Conner is focused, making sure Tim doesn’t waver in his grip. But he still can’t help but think about how beautiful Tim looks above him, with his long black hair falling to frame his long face, his sapphire eyes glowing in the shadow, and some strands of black hair clinging to his pink lips, the cupid’s bow curving elegantly towards his long, thin nose. His eyes are deep set, but not tired or bored. Instead, they burn with a fire that Conner hadn’t seen before; it makes his eyes focused, determined, and competitive. It’s downright sexy.   
They have the idea at the same time, both overcome with affection and attraction for each other. Conner lowers Tim, but not all the way back to the ice. He keeps him in his arms. When they close the distance between them, their kiss is soft and slow. And it has something blooming in it that could be called something like Love.


	9. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its their long awaited second official date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for the long wait. The past month and a half have been really rough with my depression, and I also started a new job that I really don't like. I am going to try to keep up at least semi-regular updates starting in mid December. The comments and kudos from you guys really do mean so much to me. Thank you all so much for your patience and your support.

They’re at an Italian restaurant, small and smokey and dark.   
“Mom and Pop,” Tim says, “they’re the best.”   
Conner’s sure they are and he’s honestly a little thankful that this one isn’t crazy expensive. He’ll just have to...eat frozen pizza for a little bit before he gets his next paycheck.  
He glances up at Tim from his menu. He still looks like he did back in the rink, but his eyes are more focused instead of competitive, and even then it’s more of a soft focus. And he’s still as pretty as he was in the rink too.   
“What are you gonna have?” Tim asks, not looking up at Conner.   
“The pork ravioli, I think. You?”   
“Oh good choice. I’m probably just going to get a kids spaghetti.” Conner would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t a little relieved.   
“Cool. But really only the kids size dude? You sure?”   
“Yeah. It’s enough for me. I don’t eat that much anyway.”   
“Okay…” as Conner trails off, the waitress comes and takes their order and their menus. Tim smiles at him across the table, his face propped up on one of his hands, his eyes glinting in the candle light.   
“What’re you looking at?”   
“Can I not look at my impossibly handsome date?”   
“Now sweets, I didn’t say that,” Conner replied with a chuckle, “But don’t kid yourself. You’re way better looking than I am.”   
“Whatever. You’re like the human embodiment of Apollo.”   
“Shut up. I am not. You look like Aphrodite’s son, dude.”  
“Eros? Nah dude.”   
“You totally do. He’s the god of something right?”   
Tim laughed, big and brassy, “Yeah, but not of what you’re thinking.”   
Conner smirked, his eyes glistening, “Bet I could guess.”   
“Bet you can’t.” Tim challenged, an eyebrow cocking up.   
“Yeah? What’s on the table if I get it?”   
Tim thought for a sec. A devilish smile cracked across his face.   
“If you get it on the first try, then we can do whatever you want for a week. If you don’t get it on the first try, then we have to do what I want for a week. And no using your phone either big boy.” Conner smirked. He was gonna win this. He thought back to his seventh grade obsession with Greek Mythology. His smirk grew into a mischievous grin.   
“Oh I totally know this dude. Get ready to do whatever I want for a whole week!”   
“Alright. What is Eros the god of?” Tim’s lips spread into a shit eating grin.   
“He’s the god of love.” Conner has his own shit eating grin now.   
“And?” Tim asks, his getting bigger.   
Conner is caught off guard. Eros is the god of two things?   
“Uhhhh…..I don’t know dude. Umm...flying babies?”   
Tim laughs again, but this time it's teasing.   
“Sex.”  
“Sex?!” Conner practically screeched, warranting sharp eyed looks from the staff and patrons. Tim laughed, full again. It was a sound that felt foreign somehow, this giant sound coming from such a small body. It almost felt wrong, like the wrong laugh for the wrong person. But it still fit Tim somehow. Yet another thing that defied Conner’s expectations.   
“Because you guessed half right,” Tim was saying, his head in his hands again, “We can do whatever you want for four days.”   
“Wait, really?”   
“Yeah. You got it half right...although it is the one that everyone knows…”   
“But Timmy, I still got it right. And I know who Eros is. I didn’t call him Cupid.”   
Tim bit the inside of his bottom lip in contemplation.   
“Yeah...You did call him by his greek name…Four days, Kon.” He nods once in finality. Conner is fine with any amount of time with Tim, and an idea blossoms immediately in his head, but right as he is about to open his mouth, their food comes. They fill the silence between bites with little giggles and flirtatious remarks. Conner pays, and Tim asks if they can get ice cream. Conner smirks and pulls him in tight, and his breath is hot against Tim’s ear,   
“I know a better dessert.” And when his lips graze that sensitive skin on the stop plosive “B” sound, he feels Tim shutter.   
“You’re four days haven’t started yet, though, hon.” Tim smiled, but still leaned in close to catch Kon’s thick lips in a quick heated kiss. They pulled away and walked out of the restaurant, arms wrapped around each other. 

They ended up at Tim’s apartment, tangled comfortably with each other, a movie playing in the background. Tim has his face buried in the crook of Conner’s neck, lips grazing the pulse point. Conner’s hands are tangled in Tim’s long black hair, combing through the still tangled mess. Tim was quickly feeling himself melt into the broad tanned chest under him, the even pull of the thick fingers and his hair. He pressed a chaste kiss to Conner’s neck, slowly kissing up to under his jaw, mumbling against the hot skin,   
“When do you have class tomorrow?”  
“1. When do you have class?”   
“Don’t have class on Monday, sweetness.”   
Conner felt Tim smile against his skin before pulling away to rest his chin on Conner’s tan chest. His smile went soft,   
“Do you want to stay the night?”  
Conner smiled a little, his hands coming to cradle Tim’s face, who nuzzled into it. How could he not?   
“I’d love to.”   
Tim felt the deep voice rumble in the broad expanse of muscle below him. He grinned and pressed his lips to Conner’s, who kissed back fiercely, tugging Tim’s face up. Their kisses grew even more heated and bordered on desperate. Tim pushed himself up, straddling Conner’s hips, using his tight hold on Conner’s hair to pull him up. Tim pressed their bodies together, his tongue diving fully into the chasm of Conner’s mouth, pulling a moan from it. Conner’s large hands dug bruises into Tim’s slim hips, pulling his whole body flush against his chest.   
Their make-out session peaked with Conner tongue fucking Tim’s lips, then sucking the biggest hickey Tim has ever gotten in the crook of his neck, claiming him without words. Kissing had taken more out of them than either had expected. Tim extracted himself from Conner’s arms (a little reluctantly), going into the kitchen to see what food was available for dinner. Conner followed soon after, circling his arms around Tim as they shuffled around the tiny kitchen. Tim sighed and Conner kissed his cheek.   
“What’s up, buttercup?”   
“Almost nothing for dinner. And I’m not really feeling like trying to find something on delivery apps or whatever.”   
Conner hummed, contemplating their options. He grinned.   
“Give me your phone. I’ll decide.”   
Tim grunted in response, and signaled to the coffee table. Conner grabbed it and started to scroll through the various delivery apps till he found something. He grinned, and ordered. 

It took almost an hour to get the food delivered, resulting in a hangry Tim. And boy he was snippy when he got hangry. The knock on the door only served to make it worse, and to placate him, Conner sprang up and fetched the food, thanking the delivery person and tipping quite nicely.   
When Conner plopped down with the food next to Tim, he had to hold it out of reach before the tenacious slender arms could rip the bag open. Conner smiled and Tim whined like a petulant child,  
“Kon!! Come on! I’m hungry!”   
Conner smirked again, and leaned into Tim’s space. He liked the feeling of being in control of Tim...they’ll have to explore that later. Now to the matter at hand.   
“A kiss and then you can eat, baby.”   
Tim scoffed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. But the need to eat was a little too strong, and he caved right away, pressing a quick kiss to Conner’s lips. Conner took control almost immediately, and slipped his tongue between their lips. Tim groaned, and Conner set down the bag of food on the coffee table, pulling Tim onto his lap. Tim’s stomach grumbled, and he pulled back.   
“I love kissing you, I do,” Tim said, “But I am so hungry, Kon. Please, can we eat?”   
Conner smiled and laughed low,   
“Yeah babe, we can eat.”   
Tim made a happy noise, spun around in Conner’s lap, and started to open the bag on the coffee table. Conner laughed again, his strong arms circling around Tim’s slim waist. Tim squealed when he opened the bag of food, the scent of good Mexican food wafting over them. They decided who got what and dug in.   
After dinner, still sitting on the floor, with Tim in his lap, Conner let a sigh pass his lips. He nuzzled into Tim’s hair, kissing the top of his head. Tim had leaned back into the embrace, eyes fluttering close and breathing evening out. Conner smiled. How he managed to get this one he’ll probably never know. But he’d be damned if he let him go.


	10. Come to a Party With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Halloween fun coming up! 
> 
> Also bonus points if you can guess what musical the title is from 😉

Tim had fallen asleep in Conner’s lap barely fifteen minutes into the movie he had chosen for them. Conner chuckled and turned off the TV, scooped Tim into his arms, and walked to the bedroom, flicking lights off on the way. They had changed into comfy clothes earlier, so bed was an easy process. Tim cuddled himself closer into Conner’s chest and the decision where Conner was sleeping was made. Conner pulled the covers over them, settled both of them into a more comfortable position, and fell asleep as quickly as Tim. 

Tim slept till 10:30, waking up tangled in his blankets. He blinked, bleary eyed and still sleepy, trying to figure out where Conner had gone. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his face, then heard the tell tale sizzle of pancakes. He smiled and climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. 

Conner was there, his broad tanned shoulders looking even bigger under the straps of the apron. He padded up behind him and circled his arms around the trunk of muscle. He kissed right between Conner’s shoulders. Conner smiled and looked over his shoulder, seeing Tim’s bed head of black hair buried in his back.   
“Good morning there sleeping beauty.”   
Conner felt Tim smile before responding, “Good morning. How long have you been awake?”   
Conner shrugged, “Like thirty minutes. I used your shower if that’s okay with you.”   
Tim’s voice was soft and muffled, “Of course it’s fine. Thank you for making pancakes.”   
“No problem baby. You did let me stay and you technically paid for dinner too.”   
Tim nuzzled further in response, and Conner flipped out the last of the pancakes. He turned around and circled his arms around Tim’s slender waist, holding him close. They stayed like that for several long seconds, swaying slightly. They unfold from each other and start on the stack of pancakes before them. 

They were sitting in the living room, Conner on the couch, legs and arms spread and Tim settled right in front of him on the floor, finishing up some homework for his one class. Conner glanced down at Tim furiously typing away at a discussion post for one of his Econ classes. He cleared his throat,   
“Hey, question for you baby.”   
“Hold please,” Tim mumbled, finishing his response post. He turned his head slightly, “What’s up?’’  
Conner started to run his fingers through the tangled locks in front him.   
“Vic and Gar are throwing a Halloween Party this weekend. Wanna go?”   
Tim thought for a second. He could honestly use a night of drunken fun, especially with his boyfriend. And he had the weekend off for once.   
“Sure. What are we going as?”   
“Cool,” Conner leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of Tim’s head, “and I don’t know. What were you thinking there angel?”   
Tim smiled, “How about we go with a classic? Angel and the Devil?”   
Conner smiled and pressed another kiss to Tim’s hair, “Perfect.” 

With the costumes decided, they slid back into a comfortable silence; Tim working on his homework and Conner slowly combing his hands through the black locks.   
“Should we go get them after class, babes?”   
“Sounds good to me. Meet me in front of Main on campus. It's where my lecture is.”   
“How will I know how to get there?”   
Tim turned fully, his right eyebrow cocked up in confusion,   
“Cause you’re gonna walk me there? Like a good boyfriend?”   
“What year are you in? 1745?”   
Tim turned back around to put the finishing touches on his post and said, voice full of dainty success,   
“It’s not proper to allow one’s declared suitor to go unaccompanied.”   
“Am I only a suitor? But we have already partaken of carnal knowledge, my sweet.”   
Tim scoffed, then giggled, “I do suppose we have partaken in that… And my sweet?”   
He felt Conner shrug, then pull him back for a brief second so Tim’s head was in between Conner’s muscular thighs. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, and then Conner leaned down and caught Tim’s lips in an upside down kiss - ala Spiderman and Mary Jane. He pulled away too soon, whispering against those plump lips,   
“It’s still too early to call you my love isn’t it?”   
Tim could just nod, cause yeah, it was...but goddamn those words sounded so good falling from Conner’s lips to Tim’s mouth. Tim sat up, and turned around, crowding himself into Conner’s space.   
“Kiss me.”   
Conner chuckled low, his right arm moving to circle around Tim’s waist, while his left hand came up to cup Tim’s cheek. When their lips met, Tim melted. Melted like ice falling in the high summer sun. Conner smiled against those plump lips, tightening the circle around Tim’s waist, slipping his tongue in between Tim’s lips. Tim sighed, a smile pulling the corners of his lips. Conner’s hands settled on Tim’s hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin. Their kisses quickly grew lazy, with Tim pulling away and burying his head in the crook of Conner’s neck, reveling in the smell of that sticky salty sweat of him.   
Conner slid his fingers into Tim’s long black locks. Conner nuzzled into Tim’s neck, placing soft butterfly kisses. 

An uncomfortable twist settled in the pit of Conner’s stomach, and he tightened the circle around Tim. 

“Don’t go to class. Please. Stay with me.”   
Tim extracted himself and looked at Conner.   
“But Conner--”   
“Timmy please. I just...have a bad feeling about it.”   
Tim paused. He didn’t want to just dismiss Conner’s feelings. He sighed.   
“There’s a coffee shop in the library. You can wait there.”   
Conner’s grip relaxed just slightly, and Tim leaned back enough to look Conner in the eye. A question laid on the tip of Tim’s tongue, but there it died. He kissed Conner as sweetly as he could.


	11. Awkward Meeting One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an awkward meeting...right? Well...we'll see

“What time is your class over?” Conner’s voice sounded deeper muffled in the birds nest of Tim’s hair. They were pressed against each other, Tim’s back flush against Conner’s chest. The air was brisk, it was late October after all, and Conner had made Tim wear a thick scarf and a hat. Tim had groaned and pouted, but allowed Conner to fret over him like Bruce. Conner was also wearing a hat, at the insistence of Tim.   
His answer was muffled by the thick scarf. Conner chuckled and Tim pulled down the scarf enough to respond, “2:10 pm. Meet me out here?”   
“Course.”   
Tim turned in Conner’s arms to press a chaste kiss to his lips. But as soon as he did, an all too familiar voice came ringing out.   
“Hey there, Timmers.” Tim whipped his head around, and Conner’s arms tightened. Bart was dressed...not to the nines, but it was certainly clear that he had put more effort into his appearance than usual. To say that he wasn’t handsome would be a lie, Bart was handsome, with sharp, owl-like features; big neon blue eyes, a sharp nose, and a thick pair of lips curled into a large smile. He was handsome, but it felt off, almost predatory. Tim suppressed a shudder. Conner felt it.   
“Um...Hi Bart. What’s up?” Tim’s voice was slightly higher than normal, but Conner didn’t say anything.   
“Oh nothin’,” He carded a hand through his ginger locks, “just heading to class.”   
“Oh. Why are you so dressed up?”   
Bart smirked in response, “Can I not dress up every once in a while?”  
Tim felt Conner growl low and pull him flush against his broad chest. Tim looked back at Conner, whose eyes were fiercely focused on Bart. Confusion washed over Tim. He spread his fingers across Conner’s chest, the fabric of the sweatshirt pulling taut.   
“Conner…” Tim’s muffled voice vibrated against Conner’s chest. Tim was going to start complaining about being almost swallowed by his boyfriend’s chest. Especially with how illegally good he smelled. But on the other hand, he was quickly becoming late for class. He squirmed as much as he could to try and get some air. It worked as well as he would have thought, but he was still able to get some sort of space between his face and a cotton-poly blend. 

Bart stood across the medallion, tall and hair windswept. A slimy smirk was plastered across his face and his eyes were cold and hard. Tim stared into them, the black holes of his pupils seemingly swallowing him whole. Tim was used to Bart’s bright smiling eyes, the inner laughter, the joy. Now all of that was gone, replaced by a terrifying want. A shiver passed through Tim. 

Bart sauntered across the medallion, the smirk turning into a smile. Conner held Tim tighter. 

The bell rang, and with it, Tim knew that he was absolutely not going to class. He sighed, and pushed and wiggled his way out of Conner’s arms. Furious anger was etched across Tim’s face.   
“God damnit Conner. Now I have to fucking email the hardest professor I’ve had because you had be the alpha or some fucking bullshit.” Tim stormed off to the coffee shop, leaving the two men to stare after him. Conner whipped his head and glared at Bart, who was glaring just as hard back. 

“Dude. What the fuck.” Conner folded his arms across his chest, making himself look downright massive.   
“He’s mine.” came the simple response, Bart’s voice low and menacing.   
Conner narrowed his eyes, “No he’s not. He doesn’t belong to anyone.”   
“Then let me have him.”   
“No.” Conner’s voice immediately grew darkly low. Bart just smirked,   
“He’s mine Kent. The sooner you realize that, the better.” And with that he turned and walked away, that sleazy smirk still sitting on his face. Conner watched him go, his eyes hard. But in the back of his mind, he was just a little scared of what this person could do. 

Conner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to apologize to Tim. And Conner knew better than to bring up what Bart had said to him. Conner needed to be more aware of him in the future. He turned on his heel, and walked towards his Tim. 

Tim was looking at his email, brow furrowed in full tilt confusion. His professor had responded to his email about missing class immediately, which in itself would have been confusing, but this professor was notorious. He was a difficult professor. He taught the most difficult economics class and was an infamously hard grader. But this email…this email was completely out of character. It was...kind, understanding, sweet almost. He tried to shake his confusion off, closing his laptop and getting up to get in line for a coffee when Conner walked in. Tim sighed. He wasn’t mad at Conner, not really. Bart was a jealous person, so this weird little awkward encounter wasn’t completely out of character. Conner was just reacting like a boyfriend would. Tim ran a hand through his hair, sighed, and allowed a smile to pull at his lips. 

Conner was in line, the coffee shop too crowded for him to find Tim. He felt eyes on him, but every time he looked, it was some girl ogling him. It’s not that they weren’t attractive, but he really only had eyes for Tim. So when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he just assumed one of the girls had gathered enough courage to ask for his number, so he didn’t turn around. Until he heard the voice. 

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be angry.” Conner whipped around to find a grinning Tim.   
“Babe! There you are!” Conner flung his arms around Tim, pulling him close and kissing him so hard Tim saw stars. He laughed, bright and sunny, adding to the din around him. Conner tucked Tim into his side, his arm wrapped protectively around that slender waist. Some of the girls scoffed and rolled their eyes. 

Tim looked up at Conner.   
“Do you want a coffee?”   
“Sure babes. What’s good?”   
“That depends...do you actually like coffee?”   
Conner’s lips curled up slightly in disgust. Tim giggled.   
“I’ll take that as a no. You’ll probably like their fruit smoothies or their italian sodas. Those are pretty sweet though.”   
“Well...I do like sweet things…,” Conner said, planting a kiss on Tim’s cheek, “I think I’ll get a strawberry Italian soda.”   
Tim grinned and ordered his own americano. 

Their cups sit, long empty, cold and forgotten, as Tim and Conner had been talking for several hours at this point. About anything that came to mind. And both were overjoyed to find out that they had much more in common than either thought in the first place. From politics and religion to odd food habits and scented candles, the list of things they agreed upon just grew. To Tim, it was the validation he needed to really go head first into this relationship. For Conner, it was a magic moment where he honestly thought that he had just found his soul mate. 

They talked for hours, and only when did Conner look at his phone and see the time was 4:30 did he realize just how long they had stayed at the coffee shop. He bolted up from the table, shoving his laptop and books into his backpack.   
“Come on babe! The costume shop closes at 6!”   
Tim looked up in surprise, and quickly remembered that they had a party to go to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome! 😁


End file.
